Goku
thumb|156px Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū), fæddur Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto) er helsta söguhetjan. Saga Kakarot fæddist á plánetu Vegeta. Leitinni að the Black Star Saiyajin árás Ferðalag til Namek The androids Baráttu gegn Fruma The Otherworld Tournament The forna Skrímsli Leitaðu að Black Star Dragon Balls Orrustur Dragon Ball *Goku vs stór fiskur Goku vs. Pterodactyl *Goku vs. Oolong *Goku vs. Yamcha *Goku (Great Ape) vs. Emperor Pilaf, Shu, og Mai *Goku vs. Piccolo Jr. *Goku vs. Annin (Anime only) *Goku vs Múmía *Goku vs Son Gohan (Afi) Dragon Ball Z *Goku vs. Raditz *Goku and Piccolo vs. Raditz *Goku vs. Nappa *Goku vs. Vegeta *Goku og Yajirobe vs. Vegeta (Great Ape) *Goku vs Recoome = Victory *Goku vs Jeice og Burter = Victory *Goku vs Ginyu = *Goku vs Freezer = Victory *Goku vs Freezer (2) = Victory *Goku vs Framtíð Trunks= *Goku vs Android 19 = Ósigur *Goku (Super Saiyan Full Power) vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan Full Power) *Goku (Super Saiyan Full Power) vs. Perfect Cell *Goku vs. Arqua (Anime only) *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Full Power) vs. Pikkon (Anime only) *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Full Power) vs. Yakon *Goku (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Majin Buu *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) (Anime only) *Goku (Super Saiyan) og Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Super Buu (Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo absorbed) (Anime only) *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Gohan (Buu's thought) (Anime only) *Goku (Super Saiyan) og Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu (Inside Buu) (Anime only) *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) (Goku does not go Super Saiyan 2 in the manga) vs. Kid Buu *Goku vs. Uub Dragon Ball Super *Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Beerus *Goku (Super Saiyan Guð) vs. Beerus (manga aðeins) *Goku (Super Saiyan Guð/Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Beerus (Anime aðeins) *Goku og Vegeta vs. Whis *Goku vs. Vegeta *Goku vs. Frieza (Endanleg form) *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Guð Super Saiyan) vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan Guð Super Saiyan) (Manga aðeins) *Goku vs. Botamo Dragon Ball GT *Goku vs. Uub *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Ledgic *Goku og Trunks vs. Mutchie *Goku og Trunks vs. Luud *Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. General Rilldo (Base/Hyper-Meta/Meta) *Goku vs. Infected Gohan (Super Saiyan) and Infected Goten (Super Saiyan) *Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Baby Vegeta (Super Saiyan)/Super Baby Vegeta/Super Baby Vegeta 2 *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Super Baby Vegeta 2 *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Super Baby Vegeta 2/Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta *Goku vs. Frieza (Final Form) og Cell (Super Perfect Form) *Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 4) vs. Super 17 *Goku og 18 vs. Super 17 *Goku og Pan vs. Haze Shenron *Goku og Pan vs. Rage Shenron *Goku og Pan vs. Oceanus Shenron *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 4) og Pan vs. Naturon Shenron *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 4) vs. Naturon Shenron (Pan absorbed) *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 4) vs. Nuova Shenron *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Eis Shenron *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Syn Shenron/Omega Shenron *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) og Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Omega Shenron *Goku og Vegeta vs. Omega Shenron Dragon Ball films Dead Zone *Goku vs. Ginger, Nicky, og Sansho *Goku vs. Ginger og Nicky *Goku and Piccolo vs. Garlic Jr The World's Strongest *Goku vs. Misokatsun *Goku, Gohan, and Krillin vs. Ebifurya and Kishime *Goku vs. Piccolo *Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, and Master Roshi vs. Dr. Wheelo The Tree of Might *Goku vs. Gohan (Great Ape) *Goku vs. Amond, Deiz, Cacao, Razun, and Lakasei *Goku vs. Turles Lord Slug *Goku vs. Medamatcha and Angila *Goku (Base/Pseudo Super Saiyan) vs. Lord Slug *Goku and Piccolo vs. Lord Slug (Great Namek) Tobikkiri no Saikyō tai Saikyō *Goku vs. Salza, Dore og Neiz *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Cooler (Final Form) Gekitotsu!! Hyaku-Oku Pawā no Senshi-tachi Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Meta-Cooler Goku (Super Saiyan) og Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Meta-Cooler Goku (Super Saiyan) og Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Meta-Cooler Corps Super Android 13! *Goku og Future Trunks vs. Android 14 og Android 15 *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Android 13 *Goku (Super Saiyan), Framtíð Trunks (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Super Saiyan), Piccolo, og Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Android 13 Broly- The Legendary Super Saiyan *Goku vs. Broly (Super Saiyan) *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Full Power), Piccolo, Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan Full Power), *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) og Framtíð Trunks (Super Saiyan Second Grade) vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) Fusion Reborn *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Janemba *Goku and Vegeta vs. Super Janemba Kami to Kami *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Beerus *Goku (Super Saiyan Guð/Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Beerus Fukkatsu no "F" *Goku og Vegeta vs. Whis *Goku vs. Frieza (Final Form) *Goku vs. Vegeta *Goku (Super Saiyan Guð Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (Golden Form/Final Form) Galerí Goku barn.png|Goku er a barn Goku DB fullorðinn.png|Goku er fullorðinn Goku DBZ.png Goku DBZ2.png Goku movie 19.png|Goku í Fukkatsu no F Kakarot.png|Kakarot Goku DBM.png Goku DBM 2.png HDBabyGoku.png Dbzbardock1-60.jpg Dbzbardock1-62.jpg Goku DSremake.png Gokupan.jpg Gokupan 2.jpg Goku = Ginyu.jpg Forvitnilegir *Einu sinni í viðtali við Shonen Jump árið 1995, Akira Toriyama fram að Goku er uppáhalds karakter hans úr röð. ca:Son Goku de:Goku es:Son Goku fr:Son Gokû it:Goku ja:孫悟空 la:Goku lt:Son Gokas nl:Son Goku pl:Son Goku pt:Son Goku pt-br:Goku ru:Сон Гоку ru:Сон Гоку sq:Goku Flokkur:Karakter Flokkur:Geimvera Flokkur:Saiyan Flokkur:Karldýrin Flokkur:Z Bardagamenn Flokkur:Feður Flokkur:Guð